New Beginnings
by bttf4444
Summary: Clara is a bit distraught by how commercialized Christmas has become. A month later, she realizes that the Christmas spirit is still alive. Takes place in the Newlyweds Universe
1. Christmas Isn't What It Used To Be

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_November 30, 1985  
1:00 PM PST_

The look was back on her face. She couldn't believe that this was what Christmas was like a century into the future. The radio station was currently playing Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas, and that song made her feel real sick. Whatever happened to songs like Silent Night, O Holy Night, Joy To The World, Little Town of Bethlehem, and Angels We Have Heard On High? _Real_ Christmas songs!

'Hey, Clara?' Doc asked, concerned. 'Are you feeling okay? What's wrong?'

'I really don't like this song,' Clara said, sighing. 'This is not real Christmas music, and it doesn't make me feel merry. Can we please put something else on the radio?'

'Yeah, Jennifer,' Marty said, nodding, 'I don't care for this kind of music, either. If we can't find a radio station that plays traditional Christmas music, then we might as well just listen to rock and roll. There is a real lack of hard rocking Christmas songs. I just don't care for the schmaltzy pop stuff. Either go rock and roll, or go traditional.'

'Thank you, Marty,' Clara said, smiling gratefully. 'I'm glad someone else agrees with me. I'll even take Jingle Bells over this poppy crud. At any rate, this song is way too depressing. Whoever wrote that depressing song must have been out of his mind.'

'It was writtten by Hugh Martin and Ralph Blane,' explained Marty. 'Originally, the lyrics to the tune were even more sombre and depressing - but it was Judy Garland who requested that the lyrics be changed to it's more current form. I agree with you, though, that even just the melody itself is depressing. I never did like that song.'

'Originally,' added Jennifer, 'the song went 'Have yourself a merry little Christmas, it may be your last.' I agree that it is too negative for a Christmas song. What's wrong with songs like I'll Be Home For Christmas and The Christmas Song, though?'

'They're just too poppy, I guess,' replied Marty. 'I'm not one of those people who are opposed to all pop music, but I just don't think pop music and Christmas go good together, if you know what I mean. I guess I just like Christmas carols the best.'

'I guess I'm not too particular of what we listen to,' Doc said, sighing. 'I mean, it's been a while since I've felt real motivated to decorate my house for Christmas. I mean, Clara, at this time next time, we'll have a baby to celebrate Christmas with. Soon we'll actually have a family. If it's a boy, I would like to names him Jules.'

'Right,' Clara said, nodding, 'and if we ever have a second boy, his name should be Verne. I mean, it's only fittting tthat we name our kids after our favourite author. I guess I'm disappointed, though, that Christmas in this day and age has become so commercialized. It's like people seem to have forgotten all about the real meaning of Christmas. I mean, it seems like people just care about getting presents - rather than about celebrating the birth of Christ, and spending quality time with friends and family. I just don't think Christmas is what it used to be. I mean, don't get me wrong. There are many things about this era that I like, but I do think a few things have gone real downhill. I've seen how greedy kids can be around this time of year.'

'Well, come on, Clara,' urged Marty.'It's not all bad. Besides, you have to admit that the houses decorated with Christmas lights is very pretty. Besides, it really shouldn't matter what other people think of Christmas. I mean, we can still celebrate the true meaning of Christmas, no? I mean, we can start setting up the Christmas tree, soon - and we can bake Christmas cookies together. We can go to church together on Christmas eve, and attend the candle light service. We can also put on some better music. Let's see what we have here, in the way of Christmas music.'

'So I gather you don't want Nat King Cole's Christmas?' Jennifer asked, teasingly.

'Uh, no,' replied Clara, shaking her head. 'Real Christmas music should be songs sung by a choir and played by an orchestra. I mean, since I've moved to this era, I've come to appreciate all kinds of music. I don't even mind listening to rock and roll, sometimes. When it comes to Christmas music, though, I have my standards.'

'What about Christmas lights, though?' asked Marty. 'I'm sure they didn't have them in your time, as electricity wasn't all that widespread yet. I think they're so pretty.'

'I agree with you, Marty,' Clara said, smiling. 'I like riding around town and looking at all the pretty Christmas decorations. Maybe I am being a bit too negative. It's just that some of the ads you see on TV and hear on the radio really depresses me.'

'Maybe we can listen to the Trans-Siberian Orchestra,' suggested Doc.

'Who?' Marty asked, confused. 'Who on earth is the Trans-Siberian Orchestra?'

'Oh, they're a progressive rock/metal orchestra from the future,' explained Doc. 'I took a trip to 2005 last week to pick up some items for my computer, and I caught sight of this CD. You guys might really enjoy this music. It's a little different.'

'What are we going to listen to this CD on, though?' asked Jennifer, confused.

'I did pick up a CD player when I was in 2005,' explained Doc. 'CDs and CD players are a lot more common in the future.'

'Oh, yeah, I do remember seeing all those boxes of discs when we were in 2015,' Marty said, smiling. 'Okay, let's listen to it, then. It sounds like they might be good.'

'They were founded by Paul O'Neill, Robert Kinkel, and Jon Oliva in 1996,' added Doc. 'Well, I guess I shouldn't tell you too much more about them. I'll just put the CD in, and we can enjoy the music. This CD is called The Lost Christmas Eve.'

Marty and Jennifer smiled at each other, as Doc popped the CD into the CD player.

'Hey, Doc, this is awesome!' exclaimed Marty. 'I wish I could play this CD for my friends - but I understand that playing a futuristic CD in front of a wide audience can have nasty replications on the space-time continuum. The music is so good, though.'

'I must say, Marty,' Doc said, smiling, 'you are getting very smart. Well, let's go bake some sugar cookies now, shall we? Marty, don't eat all the cookie dough. We want to get as many cookies as possible out of it. Besides, the batter has raw eggs in it, and we don't want you to get sick. Well, how does that sound everyone?'

'Sounds fine with me!' Marty and Jennifer said, in unison. Then they both laughed.

'Sure, let's do it!' Clara said, smiling. 'Thanks to you people, I'm feeling much better now. I guess I do miss some things about the Old West, but we can still have fun celebrating Christmas together here. You guys are all family.'

Marty, Jennifer, Doc, and Clara all put their arms around each other in a group hug. Clara smiled, as she thought about the three very special people in her life. They could start some new Christmas traditions together - and, by this time next year, little Jules would be joining in on the festivities.


	2. The Spirit of Christmas Lives On

**Author's Note: As Clara spends her first Christmas Day in the 20th Century, she realizes that some things have stayed the same.  
**

_December 25, 1986  
3:00 PM PST_

As Clara Clayton Brown glanced around the living room, she commented, "This sure is wonderful, Emmett. It really was delightful for the McFlys to invite us. I can see that, even a hundred years later, the spirit of Christmas is still very much alive. I really can see it... in this family." With a sigh, she added, "It was wrong of me... to be cynical."

"Well, I sure understand where you were coming from," Emmett replied, softly. "After all, within the past century, a lot has changed. The McFlys were always very gracious folks, though. I'm not as close to the parents, granted, as I am to Marty. Still, it's..."

"How are you doing?" asked Marty, as he walked up. Turning to Clara, he added, "It's a very nice feeling, having you with us. I mean, I sure can tell how much you and Doc care about each other. It seems as if Mom has come to grow so fond of you, as well."

"Do you mean that, Marty?" Clara asked, nervously. In a quieter voice, she added, "I remember how, when I first met Emmett... Well, it quite seemed as if you didn't really like me. Granted, I wondered if I was being very overly sensitive. Still, it sure seemed as if... Well, you seemed to not be very happy about Emmett and I... On the day..."

"Well, it wasn't quite you personally," Marty explained, softly. "It was just anxious to head back to... Well, y'know. I never meant to give you the impression that I disliked you. It was just that... To be honest, I simply felt as if you sort of got in the way..."

"I guess I can simply understand that," Clara replied, softly. "When I thanked you for your chivalry, I was... Well, of course, I was quite intending to be polite. I sure didn't realize that... Well, that Emmett also meant a lot to _you_. I guess I was just a..."

"That's all right, Clara," Marty replied, softly. "I quite remember what I was like, when I first fell in love with Jennifer. I do quite understand." Looking around, he added, "At this moment, in fact, I'm just getting rather concerned. She did say that she would be running late, and people are still coming him. Still, I hope that nothing bad came up."

"I'm sure she'll be all right, Marty," commented Emmett, as he gave Marty's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Your family simply decorated this place, quite nicely. It's very nice to see some of your old masterpieces on that tree. It exudes warm and fuzzy feelings."

"It's great to really have the two of you, together," Marty commented, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "I know that, in a way, it's really sort of a new experience - for both of you. After all, you're in a new time period - and Doc simply has a wonderful wife."

"And I actually have a wonderful husband," Clara added, smiling. "The future is a little scary, of course - but, for Emmett, it's very worth it. I guess every time period has its pros and cons. Of course, many things are more convenient - and we women do have more options. Still, in a few ways, I sure find myself missing the quieter way of living."

"In a way," Marty commented, softly, "it's also somewhat of a rather new experience for me. Of course, I do have real fond memories of spending holidays with this happy family. On the other hand, though, I also remember having a not-so-happy family."

"I tend to forget that, sometimes," Doc replied, blushing. "I mean, I never was a part of the timeline that you originated from. Granted, I sure remember some of what you told me - back in 1955." With a sudden smile, he added, "Oh, Marty, Jennifer's here!"

"Oh, hi, guys!" Jennifer commented, as she walked up. "Listen, I'm rather sorry that I came late. I decided to do some last minute shopping, and the lines were just long. At any rate, how are you doing?" Turning to Clara, she asked, "Well, Clara, how are you enjoying yourself? Is this different from the Christmas parties that you're used to?"

"Not too much, actually," Clara replied, with a smile. "While the technology might be a lot more advanced, the atmosphere is just about the same. By the way, Jenn, I quite love your dress! I must say, it's really becoming on you! Anyway, did you just get it?"

"I did, in fact," Jennifer replied, smiling. "I got it from my Aunt Marlene. I feel so close to her. She's always a fun lady to be around. I also love Sarah, my cousin. We're just so close. We even look a little alike, in fact. She simply looks a lot like Elisabeth Shue."

"How's the gang doing?" asked Lorraine, as she walked up to the group. To Clara, she added, "How do you enjoy the fine town of Hill Valley? Have you two just gotten used to the idea of being being married. I do remember what it was like for George and me, when we first tied the knot. It was the summer of 1960. It seems like just yesterday."

"Yeah, we're still quite getting used to it," Clara replied, cheerfully. "We got back from our honeymoon, not long ago. We simply hope to have kids, in the near future. We're even thinking of naming our first son, Jules - after our favourite author, Jules Verne."

"Oh, I've read a little Jules Verne," commented George, as he walked up. "I'm actually a little more into reading about aliens, of course - but I do have a certain appreciation for all form of science fiction. I like time travel stories, as well - even though they..."

Clara smiled, as she was uncertain of what to say. Of course, she couldn't tell George and Lorraine about where she actually came from. Also, she still simply wasn't used to the modern forms of science fiction. From her own time period, in fact, the concept of time travel was rather unheard of. She was quite amazed by how much has changed.

"You're a good author, George," Clara replied, smiling. It was true, as she read some of his short stories. She had yet, though, to read A Match Made In Space. "I think, if Jules Verne was still alive... It's so nice to think of what a legend he's sure become."

"It was all thanks to Calvin Klein," George commented, dreamily. "After all, if he simply wasn't around to encourage me... Well, there simply is no telling where I would be. At any rate, what about HG Wells? He's also a great pioneer? Do you enjoy his works?"

"Oh, yeah, I also enjoy HG Wells," replied Clara, nodding. HG Wells wouldn't really be established, though, until about a decade from after the year she left. "Well, I'd sure like to thank the two of you - for your great generosity. You've been quite hospitable to us. To be honest, I was more than a little scared of... of leaving my hometown."

"Don't mention it, Clara," Lorraine replied, smiling. Clara was actually stunned by how beautiful Lorraine looked, even at the age of 47. "It's sure always a pleasure, having the two of you show up. I do hope that, one day, you'll be able to hear from Calvin."

"Uh, yeah, right," Emmett replied, nervously. Of course, Clara knew about the whole truth behind Calvin Klein. "It's just amazing, isn't it? I mean, really thinking about how the time has gone by. Of course, this is actually about the happiest year of my life."

"Oh, I'm rather sure of it," agreed Lorraine. "I also understand what you mean, about how the time is slipping by. It's simply a bittersweet feeling - just thinking of how even our youngest, Marty, is nearly all grown up." After taking a deep sigh, she added, "At any rate, I'm about to put the Christmas cookies. Just feel free to help yourselves."

"Oh, thank you, Lorraine," Clara replied, smiling. After George and Lorraine left, Clara reached into her bag. She pulled out a canister of hard candy, as she added, "It quite is turning into a splendid day. Now, how about just a little taste of the 19th Century?"

"Aw, those sure do look delicious!" gushed Jennifer. "Those are the perfect Christmas candy! I think it's lovely, being here! It's just nice to know that, when Marty and I get married, I really don't have to deal with any in-law problems. I'm so grateful for that."

"Yeah, that simply can't be much fun," Marty replied, sighing. "Sometimes, I wonder if the timeline that I originated from still exists - and that I, somehow, really didn't make it back to 1955. Even though I wasn't as close to my old parents... Well, in a way, it's a little... To be honest, I sort of miss them. After all, they really were the parents..."

"I understand," Emmett replied, nodding. "After all, they really were the parents that you... Well, there might be quite some way to travel between realities - much like the way that we travel through time. Some people refer to that as sideways time travel."

"That stuff sounds quite complex," Clara commented, sighing. "I really miss my family, as well. I do remember how close I was to Aunt Polly. She and my father were always so close. I was real sad, in fact, when she came down with scarlet fever - and she..."

"That sounds so sad," Jennifer commented, with a wistful sigh. "There's no telling just how I would feel, if my Aunt Marlene was to pass away. Being as you're quite far into the..." Taking in a deep breath, she added, "It's Christmas Day. We really should just be merry. Why don't we just grab a few cookies? I rather could go for a little snack."

"My mom really makes good sugar cookies," Marty replied, smiling. "In the old timeline, my mother wasn't as much of a baker. Well, it's best to focus on the here and now. In fact, I'll put on some Christmas carols - the traditional kind - and get us in the mood!"

"That simply sounds splendid," Clara agreed, smiling back. Turning to her husband, he added, "It still feels rather strange, Emmett - thinking of how we have mass produced recorded music. Well, at any rate, it sure can be convenient. Merry Christmas, dear!"

Clara smiled, as she hugged and kissed her husband. While she really was still getting used to living in a new era, she realized that some things stayed the same. She really was enjoying the Christmas party. In fact, all in all, she was enjoying her new life. Of course, she had a lot to look forward to. She really had so much to feel joyful about.


End file.
